


Vale la pena el sueño perdido

by Mist221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Primer mes, mucho sueño, sueño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist221b/pseuds/Mist221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los primeros meses como padres son realmente una odisea. El poder dormir se hace difícil, tanto que John y Sherlock ni siquiera pueden mantenerse en pie, pero el pequeño Hamish no da tregua ni aunque sus papas necesiten dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vale la pena el sueño perdido

Aquella noche John y Sherlock se echaron a dormir muy pronto, aunque más bien se derrumbaron  sobre la cama mezclándose uno con el otro.

John dormía profundamente dejando escapar suaves ronquidos, estaba boca arriba con el cuerpo completamente extendido y con el cuerpo caliente de Sherlock encima de él. Sherlock le agarraba como un pulpo, cual oso de peluche, enredando las piernas de tal manera que era difícil saber de quién era cada extremidad.

El detective babeaba sobre el pecho de John dejando escapar pequeños gruñidos producidos por el sueño. Nada parecía perturbarle el tan merecido sueño, nada menos lo que empezó sonar tras el odioso, como Sherlock lo llamaba, interfono de bebes.

El llanto de Hamish cubrió de nuevo la habitación de sus padres, exigiéndoles su presencia en la habitación de arriba. Pero con lo que el pobre Hamish no contaba era con el cansancio de sus dos padres.

A pesar de todo, y de que los parpados pesaran tanto, John y Sherlock abrieron los ojos a la vez, ambos dejaron escapar un gruñido de molestia.

―John, te toca ―murmuro Sherlock volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

―La última vez fui yo Sherlock ―le contradijo John cerrando poco a poco sus ojos también.

―Mi mente necesita descanso.

―Tu mente puede hacerte permanecer largos periodos de tiempo despierto ―susurro John.

―Los periodos se han agotado John.

John asintió queriendo dar la cansada discusión por acabada, Hamish seguía llorando pero el llanto se había convertido en algo tan común para los dos que, influido por el cansancio, parecía incluso que el llanto había cesado.

―Es increíble ―dijo Sherlock acomodándose más cerca de John ― he dejado de oírle.

John abrió los ojos de golpe e ignorando la pesadez de sus parpados y su cuerpo se inclino hacia la mesilla donde el odioso aparato descansaba.

―Sherlock ―exclamo John sacudiendo el hombro de su pareja ― Sherlock, se ha apagado. El interfono está apagado.

Sherlock reacciono a la par que John, ambos se levantaron de la cama rápidamente enredándose el uno con el otro antes de poder estar fuera de la cama. Torpemente John alcanzo a coger el arma de su mesilla y seguir a Sherlock escaleras arriba.

Sherlock abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hamish sin ningún reparo en hacerlo y John le siguió preparado para lo peor.

― ¡Mycroft! ―gruño Sherlock, aunque lo hizo con un deje de alivio.

―Hermanito, John ―saludo Mycroft meciendo en sus brazos a Hamish, quien aun gimoteaba un poco ― Siento haberos despertado, no era nuestra intención.

John respiro profundamente tranquilizándose, en un instante miles de criminales habían aparecido en sus pensamientos haciéndole algo a su pequeño niño.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?―pregunto Sherlock cruzándose de brazos.

―Te dije que no era buena idea entrar sin avisar ―dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

― ¡Lestrade! ―Exclamo Sherlock girándose hacia él ―¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Y qué haces aquí también?

―Estaba en la cocina preparando un biberón ―le contesto Greg mostrándole el biberón ― y tú necesitas descansar si ni siquiera as podido ver que estaba también con Mycroft.

Sherlock puso mala cara y estuvo a punto de sacarle la lengua al inspector.

―Hemos tenido unas semanas horribles ―comento John restregándose los ojos.

―El primer mes es el peor ―le aseguro Greg recibiendo a Hamish de parte de Mycroft para darle el biberón ― luego la cosa mejora.

―Iros a dormir, Gregory y yo cuidaremos de Hamish por esta noche ―les dijo Mycroft.

Sherlock y John asintieron lentamente y a paso lento y arrastrando los pies bajaron las escaleras hombro con hombros, sosteniéndose entre los dos para no derrumbarse en el suelo.

―Creo que es la primera vez que Sherlock no me discute ―comento Mycroft sentándose en la mecedora de la ventana ― Tenían un aspecto horrible.

Greg rio un poco sin apartar la vista de su sobrino.

―Consecuencias de ser padre ―dijo Greg con tono nostálgico.

Mycroft le miro, le miro como solo los Holmes sabían hacer. La imagen con su sobrino en brazos era deliciosa. Sus ojos brillaban con ternura, y su sonrisa, oh su sonrisa, tan dulce como el mejor postre. No pudo evitar imaginarse esa misma imagen con algo de ambos.

―Quizás merezca la pena ―dijo Mycroft.

Greg subió la mirada hacia él sorprendido, sus ojos se abrieron en entendimiento y Mycroft no pudo más que sonreír ante la incredibilidad y alegría de su pareja.

Si definitivamente valía la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue un regalo a Tulipancio por su cumpleaños :D


End file.
